


A Million Waves

by KiriKay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, ships/characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriKay/pseuds/KiriKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and one-shots using inspiration from song verses and ships that I feel fit together well.</p><p>Note: You're 100% allowed to request songs, ships, and AUs!</p><p>Current: Hunter and Prey (AsaKiku)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Divine Zero (DenNor)

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao hell yah im starting a drabble series with multiple pairings using one verse of a song for each story. overdone? fuck yeah. shits given? none
> 
> if you want to request something, like specific w/ a song/verse and ship already thought out do this:
> 
> Ship:
> 
> Song/Verse:
> 
> Band/Singer:
> 
> AU?:
> 
> and thats all! if u dont have anything specific in mind, just tell me "can u do this ship/song" and then ill do it at leisure.

[_The Divine Zero_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzOF3R7lnok) (Pierce the Veil)

> _**Wild eyes of terror pray for sex on the beach while** _
> 
> _**Oceans of kerosene will soak into me** _
> 
> _**I'm not meant for this world, I just don't see the point** _
> 
> _**Don't think about it, don't over think about it!** _

* * *

Denmark found Norway sitting on the shore line of a nearby beach, letting the water lap at his toes.

Lukas shared the love of the sea with Mathias since- well-  _forever_. At least, that's what it had felt like to the taller blonde. Their blood still hummed with the need to flee, to search and find and  _conquer_ , sometimes.

Taking his shoes into his hands, Mathias treks off to reach Lukas.

"Noooooo _oooooorrrrrrrgggg **gggeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee** -"_

Lukas lets out a barely-audible sigh at that, free hand pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Leave it to you to bother me." he huffs out, glancing at Mathias as he reaches the other nation.

Mathias drapes an arm around Lukas's shoulders, grinning wide even as Lukas shrugs him off gently.

"What'cha doin?"

"Thinking." Lukas says, chancing another glance at Mathias. "Reminiscing the viking days, mostly."

"Oh man," Mathias cries out, looking out at the ocean too. "I remember that. Gorgeous long boats, cutting right through the waves and endless skies."

As he speaks, Mathias moves his hand loosely towards the horizon with an eye shut, as if it'd help him see his memories better. "Wherever we landed, we were  _feared_."

"We were power hungry." Lukas coincides softly, ignoring the surprised look Mathias gave him. Rarely, if  _ever_ , did Norway like to refer to when they had lived together.  _We_. "It was fun, in a weird way. Like we could never run out of lands to overrun and the world would go for as long as we could travel."

And for once, Mathias shut the hell up; Lukas was hard to crack open, and for once he was being open like this without being cajoled into playing nice. The shorter one hums for a moment, an old song that Mathias could just barely remember hearing from him long ago.

"It was good, to feel powerful." Lukas continues. "And to sit in the lap of it all."

He couldn't help it; a faint blush spread across Mathias's face because Lukas  _had_  (not-so-innocently!) sat in his lap time and time again back then. In fact, after every new conquest and gorey victory Lukas had always somehow ended up straddling Mathias. The collected adrenaline and general pleasure of  _winning_  fed them most of the time, a kind of dark national pride now-buried.

"We were great, once upon a time."

With that, Lukas turns and starts to leave the shore behind. Mathias stays for a moment more, still thinking; vaguely, he heard Lukas say something like "this is the most you've thought since the fourteenth century" in that playful deadpan he had. Collecting himself, Mathias trails behind Lukas like a lost puppy.

"Don't leave me behind!" he whines, pouting at the shorter one.

"I don't think I ever could." Lukas replies in a faux-rueful tone, a vague underlying current of affection in it. "It's dreadful."

Mathias laughs, loud and honest and grating, before scooping Lukas up into his arms and spinning him around. Lukas makes a disgruntled noise, fingers digging into Mathias's shoulders in a desperate clutch.

"What are you  _doing_?" Lukas grinds out.

" _Norge_."

" _Danmark_."

"Lukas."

"Mathias."

"Do you ever wonder if we were meant for the sea instead of being land?"

Lukas hums, content for the moment as his finger loosen their grip. "No. I think we were meant to be right  _here_."

And Mathias splits into a grin at those words, taking in the honest sound of Lukas's voice even as the shorter one looks away.

Later Lukas could complain all he wanted to about how presumptuous Mathias was, but for now he'd accept the kiss being given with a warm flush and a pleased purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol its fun to be writing again. little one-shots bc im too lazy to finish anything. again, request if u want~! any ship, any song (although i can promise more with ships/songs i like of course) &&&&&& im posting this on a03 too
> 
> Anyway, concrit is great and reviews are also great!
> 
> ~Muaa


	2. She's Killing Me (Fem!Romano x Spain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellohellohello yes im updating the day after. u know why? bc the dearest ItalianRavenPrincess (on FFN) has requested thisss
> 
> i think the worst part is that i was almost done and then google docs had a mental breakdown so i had to finish it on my phone, send it to myself, then deal w/ it all. bluh.

[_She's Killing Me_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1t8PpJ0qsk) (A Rocket to the Moon)

> So I went out and bought her roses,
> 
> She complained about the thorns
> 
> I caught her smiling
> 
> And that's what I do it for.

* * *

"Honestly," Prussia says casually as he watches Roma dis Spain like it was her best talent- which he didn't doubt it was. "I don't understand how Spain keeps it up."

France snorts into his glass, leaning back in his seat. With the meeting full-swing nobody really bothered with their off-topic conversation. As the entire conference hall goes to utter hell, Spain hugs Romano and swings her around.

"Ahh, that is the power of love  _Prusse_. It keeps them bounded."

"Shouldn't he give up though?"

"You just do not know how to read body language. Or the atmosphere most of the time." France chides softly, smacking the back of Prussia's head in playful annoyance. "Look at her.  _Really_  look at her.

"Wow, that was totally  _not_  awesome of you!" Prussia squawks indignantly, rubbing the now-sore spot and watching like France told him to.

Roma had her fingers curled into Spain's sleeves, a frown and flush on her face. The discord doesn't take away from how pretty she was, nor did it take too much from the fondness in her eyes. Spain grins widely, love-struck and utterly enchanted as she finally wiggles out of his grasp and storms off.

". . . I think I see it." Prussia says, eyes following the scene.

"Maybe you're not as romantically hopeless as you seem~"

" _Hey_!"

* * *

"Roma~!" Spain cries out, following her back to her seat.

(Romano had, promptly, balled up a sheet of paper and tossed it at Germany just to get him away from Vene; she was decidedly not impressed by the short distance between the blond and her sister. Sure, Vene could take care of herself but Roma was still the older sister.)

Spain manages to steal the seat next to Roma from an overly-enthusiastic America. She wasn't paying much attention anyway, simultaneously yelling across the room at England and trying to help Hong Kong set up a set of firecrackers under the old empire's chair.

"Roma, you're so cute~" Spain sighs in that dreamy way of his, taking Roma's hands in his. Romano has more than enough decency to blush harder and glare.

"What are you doing idiot?!" she hissed, trying to tug her hands free halfheartedly.

"Holding your hands, obviously!" Spain replies cheerily, gently squeezing her hands. "Roma, you haven't visited in a long tiiime~"

"I was at your house last week, Spain."

"It's been an entire week! How could I live with that? Come by again~?"

Roma huffs loudly, looking away with a mumbled " _fine_!". Spain simply beams up at her, swinging their joined hands playfully.

* * *

 

Roma barges into Spain's house, at ease in the familiar mansion. She still knew her way around the place like a clockwork and made a beeline to the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a big basket of shiny red tomatoes which drew a big, stupid grin on her face.

Taking one, she bites into it smoothly and turns around to look out of the window opposite to the counter. Entertaining herself by watching people walk to-and-fro, she finished her tomato and began washing off the juice from her hands.

"Spain!" she finally yells out, wondering where the energetic nuancance was. If he wasn't here to receive her, what kind of host was he?

But it didn't bother her that much; this was her home, too. She came and went all the time, knowing she was always welcome and warmed here.

This was Roma's home because this was where her fussy, rought-edged heart was.

Just as she was about to set off in search of Spain, he came bounding into the kitchen. In his hands he held a large bouquet of roses, all bright red and blooming. Roma raises an eyebrow as Spain thrusts the flowers at her, grinning like Roma was the sun.

"Ch, absolutely cheesy." she huffs at him, accepting them none the less. "And they still have thorns in them!"

Burying her nose into three flowers to hide her smile, Roma keeps up her not-really-bitter complaints. Spain is still smiling like a dope because he saw Roma's silly smile.

"Go get a vase for them, already!"

That's how they spend the beginning of Roma's visit; she cuts the stems into slants and plucks off the thorns carefully and Spain places them into the vase. The entire time, Roma's chattering about everything Spain had missed in the last week- with Vene as a sister, mischief was  _never_  far- and he can't help but listen reverently.

Roma could be all the rough and mean she wanted but Spain would always love her. She'd never scare him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to request something, like specific w/ a song/verse and ship already thought out do this:
> 
> Ship:
> 
> Song/Verse:
> 
> Band/Singer:
> 
> AU?:
> 
> remember, reviews are g848573948735984 and concrit is even better!
> 
> ~Muaa


	3. Hunter and Prey (AsaKiku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *listens to addicted to a memory for half of the writing* yolo rite
> 
> its my hype song
> 
> anyway
> 
> requested by SleepyGhosty (FFN) :D

_[Hunter and Prey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIkS9yn9pNo) (_ Emmelie de Forest)

> Like hunter and prey we run, run, eh yeah
> 
> Hunter and prey chasing each other
> 
> Through thunder and flames we run, run, eh yeah
> 
> Hunter and prey facing each other

* * *

Nations were volatile things; under the influence of their bosses, of their people, of anything that ended up in their nation really.

Of course, the had their moments of peace but  _those_  weren't as fun.

England sat across from Japan who, for all intents and purposes, seemed to be ignore the other's stare. Japan was listening intently to Italy's blabber about something or other, only speaking when Italy asked for reassurance.

"Ve, Kiku, I think England wants to talk to you!" Feliciano said finally in a stage-whisper.

"I'll speak to him after the meeting," Kiku replies in a reassuring manner. "But it'd be rude to leave you in the middle of your talk."

And Feliciano beams because Ludwig was busy trying to keep the meeting in order (with no success, as usual) to listen, and it was boring if he didn't talk. Kiku barely spared a glance at Arthur, who felt partly agitated and partly captivated; he did love a good challenge, after all.

* * *

The meeting let out and Arthur hung around the door, bickering with Francis in their usual mess of "frogs" and "eyebrows". Kiku walks right by him, flanking a still-energetic Feliciano.

Arthur takes it as his cue and marches past Francis and next to Kiku, smiling politely.

"Hello Japan, I've been meaning to talk to you." he says smoothly nodding in greeting to Germany.

"England." he replies, bowing.

"Ve, ve~ We'll leave you two then~ Let's go Luddy~"

Germany flushes at the nickname, giving Kiku a  _Look_. Kiku shakes his head and finally, Ludwig lets Feliciano drag him off into whatever antics they were going to get into.

"Very well, what do you need to tell me?" Kiku asks calmly, looking over at Arthur as they stop in the hallway.

"I think you well know what I want to say." Arthur replies curtly, raising a bushy eyebrow.

Kiku smiles and slips past Arthur without responding, drifting as if Arthur hadn't stopped him at all. Arthur narrows his eyes; if Kiku wanted to play hard to get, then so be it.

The Englishman follows quickly, keeping in-step with Kiku until Kiku takes a sharp turn one they were outside of the conference hall, disappearing into the crowd of people. With a huff, Arthur weaves into the crowd too trying to catch a glimpse of the Japanese man.

Let the hunt begin.

* * *

Kiku manages to evade Arthur for the most part; pushing through throngs of people and weaving in and out of stores does the trick. Arthur's constantly trying to predict his next move, what store he'll walk into next- and it works a few times, where they'll be in the same shop.

Despite that, Kiku still manages to completely evade capture and Arthur can feel himself grinning widely around every turn.

And once the sun began to set, Kiku began leading Arthur towards his hotel. Once the elegantly modern building was in view, Arthur knew where they were and laughed under his breath. Following Kiku inside, he rushes to get to the elevator in time where the Japanese man was standing alone, looking coy.

Sticking his foot in between the doors, Arthur slips in.

Kiku says nothing; he just stands there passively until the doors shut with no more interruptions. All it takes it one, side-long glance at Arthur and the blond has had it; pressing Kiku into one corner of the elevator, he absolutely devours him in a kiss.

"Got you."

Kiku flushes indignantly for a moment. " _You're_  a very good hunter."

" _You're_  a prize worth hunting for."

Yes, maybe times of peace could be fun too; as long as they can be like this, then maybe stillness wasn't too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol okay that was super cheesy but like its what i know best
> 
> if you want to request something, like specific w/ a song/verse and ship already thought out do this:
> 
> Ship:
> 
> Song/Verse:
> 
> Band/Singer:
> 
> AU?:
> 
> reviews are love, concrit is great, have a nice day
> 
> ~Muaa


End file.
